


Yesterday

by barrisscoffees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: THEY JUST KEEP GETTING SHORTER AND SHORTER, baby force twins, but that my friends is what we call the writing process, in all honesty the summary doesn't actually fit the story v well, or as I like to call it: gross overuse of the em dash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrisscoffees/pseuds/barrisscoffees
Summary: Luke cries. Leia does not.





	Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not really what happened, but I haven't seen the prequels in like a year (plus I've only ever seen them once), and I had already written this before I stopped and thought: hey, maybe I should consult sources. Anyways...
> 
> It's all been fun up to here (and the next one is too), but this one is kind of angsty. We don't get to the real pain until neeeeext Thursday.

Leia is the first to stop crying. While Padmé strokes her cheek, Leia stares at her with wide, dark eyes. How odd, Obi-Wan mused, to be looked at with one’s own eyes; he can already tell how much the girl will look like Padmé. Obi-Wan hovers a moment to long as Padmé gasps and cries, and Leia sees her mother die.

The cry that pulls itself from her tiny mouth is the most devastating sound Obi-Wan has ever heard. In the next room, Obi-Wan can hear Luke beginning to shriek as well. They felt the death as well, then. Regretfully, Obi-Wan exits the room in a hurry. He cannot look at his dead friend any longer. 

//

Neither twin will stop crying. Bail desperately strokes Leia’s cheek and whispers platitudes in his native language. Next to him, Obi-Wan is jiggling Luke. When Bail cannot take the pain that this girl — his daughter — is in any longer, he speaks.

“Perhaps…” Bail hesitates, “perhaps they can sleep in the same basket.” Obi-Wan looks pained. Obviously, they shouldn’t — they can’t risk the twins forming too close of a Force Bond. But… Obi-Wan can feel the twin’s pain through the Force, a pain he cannot soothe — if he cannot suppress his own grief, how can he expect the twins to? Obi-Wan nods and Bail scoops Leia into his arms and moves toward Obi-Wan and Luke. Trepidation rolls off Obi-Wan in waves — anyone could feel it — but he likewise lowers Luke into his basket. 

Once Leia is placed next to her brother, they curl into one another. The crying subsides, and the twin’s breathing slows until each breath is in sync — like they are one being. Leia reaches out and touches her brother for the first time. They stay like that — just staring at eachother — for some time until Luke drifts into his dreams. Leia remains awake, however, and when Obi-Wan goes to check on her, she lifts her gaze to him. 

Her eyes glow with an intelligence and awareness no newborn should naturally possess. From the moment she is born, Leia Skywalker is wise. Obi-Wan wonders if she will remember this — remember her mother.

“Your mother,” He has come to accept it, but saying it is another matter entirely, “is one with the Force, now Leia. She will be with you always.”

And for the first time in her life, Leia Organa sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thursday and Happy first day of Immigrant Heritage Month and to LGBT Pride Month. Special shout out this time to my mom (who will hopefully never find any of this) who came to this country when she was 11.
> 
> Thank you to each and every one of you who commented and left kudos!
> 
> Much love to thedorkyastra, and thanks to Edith, my good friend, my buddy, my homie.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
